Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 day 12: wet dream, Starco
by nautiscarader
Summary: Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 day 12: wet dream, Starco


Friendship Thursdays often ended up like that: the bowl of snacks was empty, their bellies filled, and that weight prompted yawn after yawn, which both Marco and Star dismissed as "nothing", eager to continue watching Star's favourite TV show. But the Mewnian princess was soon defeated both by Earth's cuisine and the mind-numbing television, and soon her body slowly slumped onto Marco's.

This wasn't the first time it happened, and Marco already had tactic prepared for it. He took the pillow from his seat, and gently moved his body sideways, so that Star would fall onto it. But as he prepared to do so, he heard her snore loudly, and then his skin crawled with goosebumps, when he recognised some of the noises coming from her mouth.

\- Mmmmmmarco...

There was something odd in her voice, and it has taken Marco only a short a while to remember when he heard his name spoken with such smoky timbre: when she was going through her mewberty and she stared at him as if she's never seen a man before.

Wanting to avoid a repeat of that, Marco had to accelerate his plans. He didn't want to wake her up, but at the same time, he gave his parents a sworn oath that he won't do anything even remotely indecent to any exchange girl students staying in their house, regardless if they were from this or another dimension, and whether they were having wet dreams about him or not.

But just when he wanted to scoot from the sofa to the ground, Star immobilised him for good; her arms closed around his torso as if he was some huge teddy bear, and her head slumped to one place Marco didn't want it to be: his crotch.

\- Marcomarcomarcomarcomarco... Diazdiazdiazdiazdiaz... - Star snored loudly, and a moment later Marco felt her drool over his right leg.

His left one was still trapped under her body, and Star didn't seem to mind that uncomfortable position at all.

Marco let out a small sigh.

With Star's mouth just inches from his slowly hardening erection, what would happen if she woke up? How would she react? Would she accuse him of using her? He didn't want Friendship Thursday turn into Debauchery Friday, given it was past midnight already.

Marco tried thinking about something else. His grandma. Kittens. Grandma with kittens. But the slow, subtle jittering of Star's body hasn't made his throbbing cock any less stiff, and the thought of it only perpetuated the vicious circle.

And then Star pushed against his leg, and there was no mistake what kind of move she was dreaming about.

Her body jolted, and she let out a much deeper and longer moan in response to that. Not a yawn, not an incomprehensible groan, but a proper, erotic and carnal cry.

Just when Marco though it was a one-time hiccup, she did it again. Her body slid just an inch or so up Marco's leg, this time with slightly less energy, but after that, she repeated the motion. Back and forth, with her arms still around his chest, Star Butterfly humped Marco's leg, still drooling all over his shorts and muttering noises that made hair on Marco's skin stand up.

"Maybe she is dreaming about... jumping on a pogo stick?" Marco lied to himself. But even if his brain believed it in for even a second, it had to accept the reality a moment later when Star took the hem of Marco's shirt in her mouth.

\- Good... good... Marco... keep going...

She let go of Marco's shirt, now drenched in her saliva, then waved her arm, grabbed the remote, and nonchalantly chewed on its flatter end.

\- Mmm... Marco... give me all that nacho cheese, you dirty boy...

If that mental image wasn't enough, the rhythmic moves of her hips continued, and to Marco's horror, they added a new aspect. With each jitter, the hem of her dress evidently was pushed a fraction of an inch up, and now Marco could feel the wetness of her exposed panties on his leg. What was worse, Star evidently could feel the change of texture too, since her humping became even fiercer and ravenous, and so did her grip on her dream lover.

\- Yes... yes, Marco keep going, we have to... have the... babies ready by Friday...

The blanket covering Star's body slid to the floor, and before Marco could see what caused it, his eyes were drenched in bright light, as Star transformed into her glorious, radiant, yellow butterfly form.

That didn't wake Star up at all, but now her six arms could pin Marco, and most importantly, his slightly paralysed leg, to the sofa with even greater force. There was no pretence here: Star was now actively bouncing up and down on an invisible cock, sliding her soaking wet crotch against Marco's leg, crying his name every time she went down.

And then, as if her magical transformation hasn't blinded Marco once already, her body shuddered, and Star let out a roar one last time, engulfing the whole room with bright, orange... something. It wasn't exactly light, but it wasn't matter either. The liquid-like substance, exploding from her cheeks covered most of the floor and furniture, and as Star returned from her orgasmic high to her regular form, the odd substance slowly vanished, sparing Marco having to explain how his not-girlfriend's magical orgasm has ruined his parents' living room.

\- Gooood Marco, gooood boy... havvea... heav a biscuit... - Star mumbled and rolled to the ground, where her blanket was already waiting for her.

A loud, but peaceful snore from the floor told Marco that Star not only hasn't woken up from her solid sleep, but it would seem that at least the erotic part of her dream has ended. Maybe they were now smoking a cigarette each.

Marco let out a deep sigh, and carefully removed himself from the couch. With the blood cut off from his left leg it was just a bit painful, and troublesome but he slowly got to the ground from the other side, in order not to interrupt Star. Then came the most delicate part: he put his arms underneath the blanket Star fell onto and gently lifted her up onto the sofa.

Praying that her hands wouldn't clamp onto him again, he made as few moves as possible, and after a minute or two of heavy-lifting, Star Butterfly was sleeping peacefully, tucked under her blanket, as if nothing has happened.

Marco swept sweat from his brow, and headed to the bathroom for a long, cold shower, the memory of Star having sex with part of his body still vivid in his mind and his pants. And just before he went upstairs, he heard Star muttering through her sleep once more.

\- Ma... Marco... let's... let's invite Jackie next time, mkay...?


End file.
